Water and Bubbles
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: There are times when a person's most precious memory happens during the simplest, most unexpected moment of their life. And sometimes, even the plainest of objects becomes something special with a worth that exceeds the value of diamonds. AU


**Title:** Water and Bubbles

**Summary:** There are times when a person's most precious memory happens during the simplest, most unexpected moment of their life. And sometimes, even the plainest of objects becomes something special with a worth that exceeds the value of diamonds.

**Warning/s: **Shounen-ai, characters are pretty much out of it (yep, they're really OOC in here, well it is in an AU after all)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

Right so let's get this running on the road. Enjoy!

x-o000o-x

A boy, aged six, sat leisurely under a huge tree, his onyx eyes focused intently on another boy just a few meters away from him. Sasuke Uchiha shook his head slightly, his raven colored hair swaying with his every move, watching as the other kid roll on the ground without a care in the world. The boy, Suigetsu Hozuki as Sasuke recalled the other's name, was a stray—same age as himself— his ever so kind parents picked up and rescued from the cruelty of the streets just a few days ago—a story for another time, perhaps. And in all honesty, Sasuke didn't like the boy. Suigetsu was dirty and filthy, _"And he looks weird, too." _The ravenette added in his head. It was true though, Suigetsu indeed look weird with his blue-tinted white hair and amethyst eyes, not to mention those razor-sharp teeth. Sasuke sighed, wondering why his parents took the other kid in. However, his musings were cut off as a shadow loomed over him, caused by none other than Suigetsu. The ravenette frowned in mild distaste as he noticed how dirty Suigetsu is at the moment. The smaller boy's shirt had been covered in dust and dirt, as well as his face and skin. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you want?"

"Let's go play, Sasuke-kun." The amethyst eyed boy offered.

"And get dirty?" the dark-haired boy shook his head, "No."

Suigetsu frowned at the coldness of the other boy, but he wasn't going to give up soon, "Awww, c'mon. Let's play. You're only sitting there, anyway,"

"I said no." the other said with finality, "I don't want to play and get dirt all over me. So go away or find someone else to play with."

"But you're the only one here!" the pale-haired boy nearly whined, " 'sides, kids _are _supposed to get dirty with dust and dirt all over them!"

"I am not a kid."

Suigetsu shook his head, not backing down. "Nuh uh. You're six years old just like me and because I'm a kid and we have the same age, that makes you a kid too!" he stated knowingly.

Sasuke couldn't find any smart retort to the other's logical statement, but he wouldn't let himself lose to some street kid, so he said, "No I'm not a kid, you said kids are dirty and since I'm not dirty then that doesn't make me a kid."

"No, what I said is that kids are _supposed_ to get dirty, not kids are dirty!"

"Whatever, just go away." The onyx-eyed kid waved his hand as if shooing a fly. "I don't want to play."

A pout, "But why not?"

"Because."

Suigetsu was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a sweet, motherly voice rang in his ears, "Sasuke, Suigetsu, get inside now." That was Sasuke's mom. Sasuke said nothing as he slowly got up. Suigetsu only huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest before following Sasuke towards the house. As the two boys got near the house, a beautiful woman, who was standing by the door, smiled at them. But her smile quickly vanished as she saw the state Suigetsu was in, "Suigetsu? What have you been doing?" the woman asked kindly.

"I was trying to catch a dragonfly," the boy in question grinned, "And roll in the ground."

The older woman shook her head but smiled softly, "Well, lunch will be done soon so why don't you go and get cleaned up." But then, the sweet woman remembered what happened the last time she let Suigetsu clean himself up alone, not wanting her bathroom to get flooded again, she turned to Sasuke. "Get him cleaned up and make him look presentable, will you, Sasuke dear." Sasuke looked up at his mom, his eyes slightly wide. Knowing his mother, Sasuke was aware that those words basically meant 'give him a bath and lend the boy your clothes, alright Sasuke'. He wanted to protest but the look his mother was giving him held no place for even a little bit of complaint, add the fact that Suigetsu was looking at him with hopeful amethyst eyes. So the young boy sighed in defeat, muttering something incoherent before grabbing the other's hand and pulling him towards the direction of the bathroom.

x-o000o-x

After a few minutes of walking, the two six year olds were finally inside the huge bathroom with Sasuke currently filling the tub with water. And right after the tub was filled, something or rather someone, rushed past Sasuke and headed straight to the tub, creating a splash that made most of the water spill. Sasuke realized that Suigetsu, who was at the present, completely out of his clothes and is now getting himself soaked, was currently mumbling something about the water being nice. Sasuke just shook his head and begun to pour some bath soap in the water, watching as bubbles started forming from the solution. The ravenette watched as the other boy slid down the tub, staying under the water for a couple of seconds before going back up again, causing a group of bubbles to gather in his white hair like a hat. Then Suigetsu begun to flail his hands wildly up and down, splashing more water all over the place as small bubbles started to rise up here and there, "This is the nicest thing I've ever experienced!" Suigetsu exclaimed, then he let out a relaxed sigh, "I love bubbles. Don't you love bubbles too, Sasuke-kun?"

"Not at all." Sasuke stated flatly.

Suigetsu frowned, "You know, Sasuke-kun, you're no fun at all! You're so stiff!" the pale-haired boy said in exasperation, "Why don't you try to loosen up a bit?" then slowly, an idea came into Suigetsu's head, a very mischievous idea. And he gasped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the other boy suddenly gasped, looking at somewhere with a horrified expression. In curiosity, the raven-haired kid turned to look at what Suigetsu was staring at only to find nothing.

"Wh—" Sasuke begun but was cut off when all of a sudden cool, wet hands grabbed his arm and before he knew it he was already in the tub, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Got you!" the smaller kid said cheerfully, "I knew you'll fall for that!"

The taller of the two glared at the other angrily, "Look at what you did! I'm all wet!"

"That's the point! You're _supposed_ to get wet! I wouldn't have pulled you in the water if I wanted you to stay dry in the first place." Suigetsu stated knowingly, then added, "Besides, I remembered your mom telling you to get me all cleaned up. How're you supposed to do that if you won't get in the water with me?"

"I can pretty much get you cleaned up without having the need to join you and get wet myself, thank you very much." Sasuke huffed as he started to shed himself of his now wet clothes. What's the point in keeping them on, anyway? They're already soaked and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Eh? Where's the fun in that?" Suigetsu lightly nudged the other boy's side to get his attention.

"Taking a bath isn't supposed to be fun."

"Why not?" Suigetsu tilted his head slightly, an action Sasuke found strangely adorable.

"Just because." Came the curt reply.

"But taking a bath involves _water _and _bubbles_!" Suigetsu whined, "Those things are fun!"

"No, those things are not fun. There are other things that are really fun." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"Then tell me." Suigetsu challenged, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Learning new things, that's what." Sasuke's tone was confident.

"That's not fun at all. That's _boring._" Suigetsu countered.

"It is fun." Sasuke shot back.

"It is not." Suigetsu's voice was firm.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is so." Suigetsu slapped a hand on his mouth after realizing what he had just said, he glared accusingly at the smirking Sasuke, "You cheater! You tricked me!"

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and turn around." He ordered as he reached out to grab a wash towel. Suigetsu looked at him quizzically, "So I can wash your back." The ravenette said, answering the unvoiced question. Sasuke waited as Suigetsu turned around and did what he was told. When the boy had been completely turned, Sasuke begun to scrub the other's back rather forcefully. Suigetsu winced.

"Ow! Don't scrub so hard! Are you trying to rub my skin raw?"

A scoff, "No, I'm trying to remove every piece of dirt that clung to your skin."

"Can you do it gently, then?"

"Not really."

"Meanie."

After what seemed like forever, Suigetsu's skin was finally free of dirt and was now back to its normal, pale color and Sasuke let out a small smirk of triumph, "There, all done."

"Good! I'm going to get dried up now!" Suigetsu said hastily as he proceeded to stand up. But Sasuke was fast to stop him from stepping out of the tub.

"Where do you think you're going?" the ravenette raised an eyebrow, "I'm still not done getting you cleaned up."

"But you just said—"

"I said, I'm done scrubbing you. But I never said I'm done washing your hair." Sasuke explained, "Look at your hair. It's all messy and sticky and there are a lot of knots!"

"No!", the smaller boy protested, "I'm not letting you touch my hair!"

"Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why?" the white-haired boy yelled, "You nearly rubbed my skin raw! You're just going to pull all of my hair out! I can't let you do that!"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm just going to wash it. After all, how can I do that when you already know?"

Amethyst eyes widened after hearing that statement. "What?!"

"Nothing." the Uchiha then reached for a bottle of shampoo, which caused the other to back off. Sasuke noticed this and his brows furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save my hair from your evil clutches."

"Evil clutches?"

"Yes, evil clutches! E-V-I-L!

"Whatever. Hey, what's that?" the onyx-eyed boy pointed in a random direction.

"I'm not falling for that trick." The sharp-toothed boy crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning.

"But there really is something there."

"Not looking."

"It's true. There's something there!"

"Still not looking."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that?"

Sasuke knew he was losing and he wouldn't have that, so instead, he opted to use his last resort. What he'll do next might be really, really weird or even insane but it was necessary to win the battle, so he'll do it. With one quick movement, the raven-haired boy leaned forward, giving the smaller boy a quick, feather-light kiss on the lips that only lasted for a second before pulling away. Sasuke felt his heart jump a bit, he was surprised to find out that what he did isn't so bad at all, in fact, the boy found it…extremely pleasant. And he kind of…wanted to do it again. Shaking his head a bit, Sasuke looked over at the other boy and was amused to see Suigetsu gapping like a fish, amethyst eyes wide with shock, a very obvious blush upon his pale face. "Wha…y-you…why…wh—." The white haired boy stuttered, unable to form a sensible sentence. The ravenette smirked, deciding to take advantage of the other boy's shock, he poured a little amount of shampoo on Suigetsu's white hair before he started washing it. Such actions, in turn, brought Suigetsu out of his stupor.

"That was a dirty trick!" Suigetsu struggled to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, using all the strength he got to keep Suigetsu where he was, "We're in the real world. Dirty tricks are necessary to win." The onyx-eyed kid tugged on Suigetsu's hair to prove his point.

"Owww! Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked, feigning innocence as he once again tugged on Suigetsu's hair. "I'm just washing your hair like what my mom told me to. Surely, nothing's wrong with me simply being a nice, good, obedient boy and doing what my beloved mother wanted me to do."

Suigetsu pouted in defeat, muttering something about Sasuke being a big cheater, before staying still for the dark-haired boy to be able to wash his hair properly. And surprisingly, Sasuke had been gentle with his hair that Suigetsu found himself relaxing with every movement of the ravenette's fingers on his hair. A while later, Suigetsu felt the fingers treading on his hair halt then he heard the other boy announce that it's all done. Suigetsu ran his hands on his hair and he smiled. His once messy, tangled hair was now smooth and silky, "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted softly before looking away, trying to hide the barely noticeable upturn of his lips.

"Now that I'm all cleaned up, I think I should help you clean up too!" the amethyst-eyed kid exclaimed happily.

Onyx eyes widened, "What?"

"Well, since you're kind enough to help me clean up, I figured that I should return the favor!" Suigetsu grinned widely.

"No!" Sasuke panicked, "I can clean myself up just fine!"

"C'mon! I'm just going to scrub you and wash your hair! There's no need to be embarrassed!" the white-haired kid stated as he reached for Sasuke.

"No!" and in desperate attempts to escape Suigetsu, the young Uchiha quickly stood up. But Suigetsu was not going to let the other boy go, so he swiftly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. This caused Sasuke to lose his footing and fall back into the tub with a loud splash, burying himself beneath the many bubbles of the tub. And as quickly as he fell, Sasuke rose up from under the bubbles, looking really shocked. His onyx eyes locking with Suigetsu's amethyst eyes in an intense gaze, a gaze he broke right away in embarrassment. Sasuke was still trying to regain his composure and was about to get successful in doing so, until he felt Suigetsu's hand brushing on his sides lightly and in Sasuke's horror he found himself letting out a somewhat girly squeal. Suigetsu's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke. Annoyed and still a bit embarrassed, the dark-haired boy let out a huff, "What?" he snapped at Suigetsu, a pale blush dusting his cheeks.

Suigetsu bit his lip hard, trying desperately to stop himself from laughing but failed. At first it was only occasional muffled bouts of giggling but it wasn't long until the giggling turned into a full-blown fits of laughter. "Ha ha ha! I can't believe it!" Suigetsu clutched his stomach, "You—ha ha! You're _ticklish_!" the white-haired boy was now banging his fist on the tiled wall in pure mirth. "Now I know why you don't want me to help you clean yourself up! Ha ha! And you—pfft—you squeal like a girl!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shot a deadly glare at the laughing boy. However, it didn't seem to have any effect towards the smaller boy. A bit mad, Sasuke lunged towards the other, causing them both to sink under the tub. They wrestled under the water for a few minutes until both of them rose up, gasping for air, all the while spluttering soapy water out of their mouth. The two stared at each other for sometime before Suigetsu started to burst out into a fit of laughter once again. Sasuke shook his head, wanting to say something but instead, he realized that the smaller kid's laughter was infectious. And before Sasuke knew it, he found himself laughing along with Suigetsu.

x-o000o-x

The two stayed in the bathroom longer than both of them expected. It was only when Sasuke's mother told them that lunch is nearly over that the two boys realized how long they stayed, _played together_, in the tub. "Come on, Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he got up and moved out of the tub. "Let's dry ourselves up and get dressed. Lunch is almost over." The Uchiha grabbed a whit fluffy towel and dried himself up. He was almost halfway done when he noticed that the other boy was just staring at him. "Hey, why aren't you getting up? Is something wrong?"

"You…you knew my name!" the smaller boy exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise.

"Of course, I know your name, your full name even. Why are you so surprised?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head.

" 'Cause…that's the first time I ever heard you call me by my name since I got here!"

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Suigetsu shook his head and he quickly answered, "No! No! Don't misunderstand! I…I really like it!" then his voice softened as he let out a small smile, blushing slightly, "It's nice hearing you call me by my name, acknowledging me. I always thought you hate me because when you want my attention it's always 'you there' or sometimes 'hey'. I think I'm just not used to hearing you call me Suigetsu."

Sasuke smiled, "Well you should get used to it, since I'll be calling you by your name from now on." Then he held his hand out towards the boy on the tub, "Come, I'll help you dry up." And as the amethyst-eyed boy took his offered hand, Sasuke concluded that Suigetsu was right after all.

Water and bubbles are indeed fun.

x-o000o-x

The now sixteen year old Sasuke sat under the same huge tree found in their garden, watching Suigetsu fondly. The pale-haired boy was once again getting himself dirty; this time however, it wasn't just a simple kind of dirt. It was mud. Suigetsu had been rolling in the mud for quite some time now, wrestling with his dog and at the moment, the dog was winning. Sasuke smiled, averting his gaze upwards, his onyx eyes fixing itself on the endless blue above him. Ten years had passed since Suigetsu first stepped into their house, and through the years many things changed. Sasuke's friendship with the Hozuki eventually grew and changed into something unbreakable, a pure, innocent bond most of us knew as love. Sure, it hadn't been easy for both of them at first. They were terrified of what others would do and say, scared of how Sasuke's family would react if ever they find out. Such worries forced both teen to hide their relationship, only sharing discreet touches and brief kisses when they know no one was watching. However, as it turned out, Sasuke's family was aware of their strong feelings for each other even before either of them came close into realizing it. To make a long story short, the Uchiha's knew that even if the world is turned upside down, Sasuke will still and always end up with Suigetsu. So all in all, it was all good. Sasuke was brought out of his reverie when he noticed that it had gone silent. Looking around, he observed that the huge furry mammal was now playing alone, Suigetsu nowhere in sight. The ravenette stood up, headed for the one place he knew his lover would be in.

After a few minutes of walking through the hallway, Sasuke reached his destination, stopping by a very familiar door. Hearing the sound of flowing water, Sasuke carefully twisted the door knob and stepped inside. He slowly walked towards the tub where Suigetsu was currently situated in, shedding himself of his own clothes in the process. Once he reached the edge of the tub, Sasuke silently stepped in, joining Suigetsu into the bubble-filled tub. He observed Suigetsu wash himself for a while before taking the wash towel from his lover's hand. "Let me do that." Sasuke whispered softly as Suigetsu smiled at him. With utmost gentleness, Sasuke wiped Suigetsu's face with the towel, ridding the other's pale face of the mud that clung to it. None of them saying anything simply contented on the pleasant silence that settled around them. Sasuke then dropped the wash towel, and then he caressed Suigetsu's now clean face with his hand. The onyx-eyed teen ran his thumb gently along Suigetsu lips before he leaned down to press his lips onto the other's soft ones. The kiss was not that long, but it was long enough to convey Sasuke's feelings towards Suigetsu and Suigetsu's towards Sasuke. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke smiled at Suigetsu. The amethyst-eyed teen smiled back before moving to enclose Sasuke in a tight hug.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you too."

Many people might say that taking a bath is a normal thing. Others might say that water and bubbles are simple, everyday things. But to Sasuke taking a bath is something special. To Sasuke, water and bubbles are the most precious things in the world, especially when you add Suigetsu in the mix.

~End~

x-o000-x

Uh-oh... I made them kiss when they were six...I kind of feel like a pervert..But I just can't help it..Those two are soooooooo cute together..So yeah..

Yep, my second Sasusui fic and my first attempt at fluff. Hope you guys liked it!

_Thanks for reading!_

_KuRoNeKoYaOi-ChAn_


End file.
